


Maybe. Kind of. One.

by GeiYin, Ruuri



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Bromance, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiYin/pseuds/GeiYin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuri/pseuds/Ruuri
Summary: Как завести друзей? И как их не потерять?





	Maybe. Kind of. One.

**Author's Note:**

> Предположение о том, как могли бы развиваться события после 851-ой страницы комикса
> 
> Написан для команды WTF Stand Still. Stay Silent 2018 для Зимней Фандомной Битвы - 2018

***

После всех трудностей и опасностей этого дня, с ночлегом им повезло – дом оказался на удивление крепким и полным хорошо сохранившихся предметов домашнего обихода. В кладовке нашлись даже топливные брикеты, что избавило Эмиля от необходимости ломать на дрова мелкую мебель.  
  
Лалли одобрил комнату, выбранную Эмилем для ночлега – небольшую, с узким и все еще целым окном в крепкой раме, солидной дверью и изразцовой печкой с действующей тягой. Помещение явно служило прежним хозяевам библиотекой и кабинетом: здесь сохранился массивный письменный стол, стеллажи и полки вдоль стен, уставленные книгами, и пострадавшая от времени мягкая мебель - пара кресел и диван.  
  
Еще несколько дней назад наличие в комнате книг привело бы Эмиля в полный восторг - множество еще крепких на вид томов солидной толщины, в дорого выглядящих переплетах с золоченым тиснением на корешках могли бы стать роскошной добычей. Теперь же он думал лишь о том, как, отстав от основной команды, добраться на своих двоих до места эвакуации к назначенному сроку - толком не имея еды, с ограниченным боезапасом, с бесчувственным телом Лалли на руках и его раздающим команды голосом в голове.  
  
Позади был тяжелый день, впереди - долгая ночь, к которой еще предстояло подготовиться.  
  
Растопив печь с помощью топливных брикетов, Эмиль соорудил перед ней импровизированную постель из подушек от дивана, груды одеял, пледов и скатертей, и бережно уложил в нее неподвижное тело Лалли. Место для сна он отгородил уложенными на бок креслами, готовыми рассыпаться от времени и держащимися на одном честном слове.  
  
Защиту подступов Эмиль организовал, закрыв спинкой дивана окно, преграждая доступ тому, что могло бы попытаться влезть с улицы. Из последних сил ему удалось дотолкать тяжеленный письменный стол до двери, забаррикадировав и ее.   
  
Закончив приготовления к ночлегу, Эмиль, стоя у двери, еще раз оглядел плоды своих трудов. Свет пламени, горящего в топке, выхватывал из темноты основание печки, контуры «форта» и неподвижно-безмятежное лицо укрытого одеялом Лалли.  
  
Швед остался доволен своей работой, Лалли, казалось, тоже - по крайней мере, никаких комментариев от него в голове Эмиля не прозвучало.   
  
Эмиль пролез между креслами к спальному месту, немного повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее. «Спокойной ночи, Лалли!» - негромко произнес он, опустив голову на подушку и повернувшись лицом к лежащему рядом финну. Напрасно подождав ответа, Эмиль вздохнул и закрыл глаза.  
  
Измученное дневным переходом тело требовало отдыха, но вот разум с ним сотрудничать не желал. Рой мыслей кружил и толкался в голове Эмиля, отгоняя сон. Однако вертелись они не вокруг сегодняшней встречи с троллем - вместо мук стыда и сожаления о своей слабости перед голосами мертвых, едва не стоившей ему и Лалли жизни, сознание почему-то подсовывало шведу воспоминания о первых годах его службы в армии...   
  
Не в силах противиться, Эмиль уткнулся лицом в подушку и поплыл по течению памяти...  
  
Ах, как он был тогда уверен в себе, как заносчив и высокомерен! Вспоминая это, нынешний Эмиль был готов сгореть от стыда. После домашнего воспитания и недолгого пребывания в школе, где Эмиль не успел толком завести друзей, он попал в уже сплоченный коллектив. Стараясь понравиться, он неуемно рассказывал о себе, хвастался успехами на частных уроках и был уверен, что восхищенные сослуживцы _непременно захотят_ стать его друзьями. Восхищения и предложений дружбы он так и не дождался. Вместо этого сверстники-рекруты сначала подшучивали над ним, потом открыто смеялись, а затем и вовсе начали дразнить - иногда зло, иногда не очень.   
  
Став мишенью для насмешек, Эмиль замкнулся. Он сконцентрировался на физических тренировках, изучении теории и практики службы чистильщика. Зубрил инструкции, оттачивал до выверенного автоматизма навыки обращения со служебным оружием и оборудованием, нарезал бессчетные круги по плацу.  
  
За два года Эмиль избавился от лишнего веса, но для сослуживцев, по старой памяти, он все равно оставался «колобком». Впрочем, шутки в сторону его оставшейся в прошлом округлой комплекции были куда менее обидными, чем те, что высмеивали его гордость, чванство и самолюбие, наличие которых в себе Эмиль тогда и не осознавал. Его наградили прозвищем «Принцесска», и оно прилипло намертво - первое впечатление оказалось решающим и не поддающимся никаким коррективам.  
  
Эмилю-Принцесске приходилось нести службу, терпя вечные шуточки и подколки со стороны сослуживцев, сдерживаться, чтобы не сорваться в ответ, с трудом сохраняя маску равнодушия и «королевского» спокойствия. Конечно, каждый год в чистильщики набирали новых рекрутов. Это могло было бы стать для Эмиля спасением, но его «верные товарищи» передавали эстафету баек, правды и неправды об Эмиле новобранцам.  
  
Слыша ненавистное «Принцесска» десятки раз на дню, Эмиль рано или поздно не выдерживал, терял концентрацию, допускал мелкие ошибки, забывал зазубреные до треска в ушах инструкции и отрепетированные многократным повторением процедуры, действуя по первому импульсу или в угоду инстинкту, нарушая отлаженный механизм работы шведских чистильщиков.  
И все это только оттого, что Эмиль просто… хотел завести друзей. И не знал как.  
  
Когда дядя Торбьёрн предложил работу на стороне, Эмиль согласился, не раздумывая. Лишь позже у него возникли какие-то возражения насчет условий и оплаты, но все-таки ввязаться в эту авантюру было предпочтительнее, чем терпеть постоянное унижение – и ладно бы от начальства, так нет – от своих же товарищей!  
  
Это был его шанс начать все с чистого листа.   
Окунуться в новую среду.  
Произвести отличное первое впечатление на его новую команду.  
И, может быть, в качестве приятного бонуса, стать героем и этим изменить свою прежнюю жизнь.  
  
Что Эмиль знал об этой экспедиции? Только то, что там будет двое взрослых – так сказать, его «начальство». Еще неимунный скальд чуть постарше его самого – увы, женского пола. В целом Эмиль не был против любых друзей, но слабо представлял, о чем он бы мог поговорить с этой девчонкой. На его счастье, в списке команды значился еще разведчик - парень одного с Эмилем возраста. И это было прекрасной новостью!  
  
Тогда Эмиль считал, что в этой поездке прекрасным будет все, начиная от членов команды и заканчивая перспективой прославиться и разбогатеть. Расхождение реальности с мечтами, однако, начались еще до отъезда: первое впечатление было напрочь испорчено. Также выяснилось, что между ним и Лалли имеется непреодолимый языковой барьер, возможность чего даже не приходила Эмилю в голову. Впрочем, и нелюдимый характер финна поначалу был для Эмиля некоторой проблемой.  
  
Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, Эмиль был даже рад, что все вышло именно так, как вышло. Будь у них возможность свободно общаться, Эмиль своими манерами мог бы отпугнуть Лалли, как и всех остальных, еще до того, как их танк пересек границу с Данией. А так Эмилю не нужно было рассказывать, каким он был блестящим учеником и какой он теперь великий воин. Ему не нужно было хвастаться мнимыми успехами и талантами только для того, чтобы расположить к себе.  
  
И, сам того не заметив, Эмиль вдруг понял, что этого вообще можно было не делать, чтобы завести дружбу. Лалли открыл ему глаза. Сумел объяснить на пальцах, что такое вообще дружба.  
Лалли!   
Лалли, не похожий на человека, у которого много друзей.   
Могло статься, у него, как и у Эмиля, их вообще и не было.   
  
«До этой экспедиции...» – пробормотал Эмиль, соскальзывая, наконец, в сон.   
  


***

В детстве Лалли и Туури часто соревновались друг с другом – кто из них лучше усвоил Первое Правило и дольше просидит или простоит в какой-нибудь причудливой позе, не шевелясь и не издавая ни звука. Инициатором всегда выступала Туури – наверное, потому, что постоянно хотела получить реванш за очередной проигрыш. Она пыталась привлечь к игре и старшего брата, но вечно серьезного Онни подобные детские развлечения не интересовали. Лалли же, при всем его нежелании общаться с другими детьми, попросту не мог противостоять напору кузины и всегда соглашался. В отличие от других игр, придуманных Туури, эта даже оказалась полезной – умение надолго замирать в любой позе и сохранять полную тишину было жизненно важно для скаута.  
  
«А также для того, кто не хочет лишний раз общаться с блондинистым идиотом по имени Эмиль», – подумал Лалли, вырванный из сладкой дремы грохотом опрокинутого стула. Не шевельнув ни единым мускулом и продолжая все так же размеренно дышать, он с закрытыми глазами слушал, как швед, шепотом чертыхаясь, поднимает и ставит на место стул, стараясь не шуметь, огибает стол и останавливается у дивана, где с комфортом разместился Лалли. «Даже в собственном смотренном-пересмотренном сне – и то умудрился не разойтись с мебелью. Он просто безнадежен!» – мысленно вздохнул финн.  
  
«Эй!» – негромко позвал Эмиль, и Лалли ощутил осторожное прикосновение к плечу. – «Лалли, проснись!» – швед немного повысил голос и чуть сильнее сжал его руку.  
  
«Ни-за-что!» – подумал Лалли.  
  
После того, что выкинул сегодня этот золотоволосый придурок, финну совершенно не хотелось с ним общаться. Первый приступ гнева, когда Лалли испытывал жгучее желание придушить это ходячее несчастье, не способное выполнить в минуту опасности даже простейший приказ, успел пройти. Раны, вынужденно нанесенные им самому себе, уже затянулись и не причиняли боли, но общая слабость, разлитая по всему его существу, никуда не делась.   
  
Лалли продолжил безупречно имитировать глубокий, как кома, сон, идя на некоторый риск – импульсивный и неугомонный Эмиль мог решить разбудить его любой ценой и использовать для этого более жесткие методы. Финн приготовился к чему-нибудь вроде порции холодной воды в лицо, но обошлось.  
  
Вместо этого над его головой прошелестел долгий печальный вздох, послышался шум передвигаемого стула и возня Эмиля, усаживающегося рядом с диваном. Его непрошенный «будильник» сдался как-то слишком быстро, и это было очень подозрительно. Лалли на всякий случай внутренне подобрался, но ничего не происходило.  
  
Эмиль просто тихо сидел, изредка вздыхая, и смотрел на него – даже с закрытыми глазами финн чувствовал пристальный взгляд блондина, направленный на его «спящее» лицо. «Проклятье!» – подумал Лалли, уже жалея о своем решении изобразить крепкий сон. Отыгрывать внезапное пробуждение будет глупо – даже такой ненаблюдательный идиот, как этот швед, сразу распознает притворство. Оставалось лишь следовать Первому Правилу: «Стой смирно. Смолкни сразу». «И обойдет тебя зараза», – добавил мысленно Лалли бытовавшее в его детстве продолжение.  
  
По крайней мере, Эмиль молчал. Некоторый дискомфорт Лалли доставляло ощущение его неотрывного взгляда, но к этому можно было притерпеться. «Если блондину не придет в голову очередная глупость, и он не начнет ее немедленно осуществлять с его обычным энтузиазмом и грохотом, то у меня есть шанс снова уснуть по-настоящему, – подумал Лалли. – А там ему надоест сидеть и пялиться на меня, и он усядется есть очередной торт или вообще проснется».   
  
И тут Эмиль заговорил вполголоса.  
  
«Лалли…это даже хорошо, что я тебя сейчас не смог разбудить. Няня всегда говорила: крепче спишь – крепче будешь. Ты, пожалуйста, поскорее набирайся сил и просыпайся…». На этом месте швед запнулся, потом продолжил: «…совсем просыпайся, а не только _здесь_!».   
  
«Как будто я от нечего делать в твоем сне отлеживаюсь! И вообще – из-за кого я в таком состоянии оказался, а?» – немедленно возмутился Лалли про себя, начиная потихоньку раздражаться.  
  
Словно отвечая на невысказанный вопрос, Эмиль продолжил: «А я ведь еще не поблагодарил тебя за то, что ты сделал для меня тогда… на льду. Ты ведь мог просто побежать дальше и оставить меня там, и я бы даже не осудил тебя…» – тут его голос дрогнул.   
  
Лалли мысленно фыркнул – не осудил бы он, как же! – но начал внимательнее прислушиваться к словам шведа. «Но ты не бросил меня – ты сразился с этим монстром и спас мне жизнь!» – Эмиль сглотнул, собираясь с духом, и выдохнул «Спасибо!».  
  
«И, видят боги, я уже жалею, что сделал это!» – проворчал про себя Лалли, но больше для порядка. Трудно по-настоящему сердиться на того, кто искренне признает твои заслуги и от души тебя благодарит.  
  
После недолгого молчания швед снова заговорил, и сказанные слова, а еще больше – звучавшая в них боль поразили Лалли. «Я очень рад тому, что жив… и одновременно ненавижу себя за то, что я жив _такой ценой_. За то, что я не справился сам, и тебе пришлось спасать меня, рискуя жизнью! За то, что я вынуждал того, кого мечтаю видеть своим другом, жертвовать собой ради меня! А еще за то, что сегодня я снова подвел тебя и едва не погубил нас обоих!» – последняя фраза звучала как отчаянный крик, хотя голос Эмиля по-прежнему оставался негромким. В наступившей тишине скрипнул стул, и Лалли, не успев понять, что происходит, вдруг ощутил на своем лице щекочущее прикосновение прядей, когда Эмиль, наклонившись, прошептал ему на ухо: «Прости меня!».  
  
Изумление Лалли было столь глубоким, что на несколько секунд буквально парализовало стремительный бег его мыслей и реакций. Если бы не это, он бы, как пить дать, подскочил от неожиданности, сразу раскрыв свое затянувшееся притворство. Но его дыхание по-прежнему оставалось ровным и глубоким, а тело – неподвижным, ничем не выдавая тот кромешный сумбур, что творился в его голове.  
  
Лалли не верил своим ушам – этот самовлюбленный, самоуверенный, бесчувственный и бестактный швед только что сам заговорил о своем провале, признал собственную вину и даже попросил прощения! Это было так же невероятно, как получить на обед от Миккеля лебедя Туонелы, запеченного с яблоками… но это действительно произошло. Лалли почувствовал, как его представление о мире и об одном золотоволосом шведе начинает вставать с ног на голову…  
  
И тут Эмиль заговорил снова.  
«Лалли, слушай… помнишь те здания вдалеке? Они снова в огне. Знаешь, меня всегда беспокоил этот пожар, но я никогда не признавался себе в этом. Делать вид, что это меня не касается, было проще. Но теперь…теперь здесь _ты_ , и я не могу допустить, чтобы в моем сне с тобой что-то случилось. Так что я пойду и выясню, что там происходит и как это потушить. А ты отдыхай и ни о чем не волнуйся!».  
  
Лалли услышал шорох отодвигаемого стула и заглушенные ковром шаги – один, другой, третий…С легким скрипом закрылась дверь – и тут же заскрипела снова, и послышался полный неожиданного лукавства голос Эмиля: «Ах, да, Лалли! Спасибо тебе за то, что подыграл мне и притворился спящим! Так мне было намного легче сказать тебе все, что я хотел!».  
  
Это было уже слишком. Слишком!  
Лалли распахнул глаза, рывком приподнялся с дивана и открыл было рот, чтобы высказать все, что он думает об этом мерзком шведе…но одного взгляда на исчезающую за дверью фигуру хватило, чтобы возмущенные слова застряли на полпути.   
  
Он увидел не пухлого нянюшкиного баловня в домашней вышитой жилеточке и с дурацким бантиком на шее, и даже не круглолицего «мистера золотые волосы и тонна самоуверенности» в черно-белой форме с иголочки. У того Эмиля, что улыбнулся ему на прощание в дверном проеме, давно не мытые волосы висели слипшимися прядями, под глазами лежали темные круги, черты лица заострились, а грязная, местами порванная и прожженная форма сидела мешковато на исхудавшем теле.   
  
Это был Эмиль, изменившийся и внутренне, и внешне.   
Эмиль, ради которого стоило проснуться и вернуться в реальный мир.  
  
 _Его друг._  



End file.
